


50 Ways to Say Goodbye

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [20]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 20: Silence of solitude, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Dark hated goodbyes.
Series: DNcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 4





	50 Ways to Say Goodbye

Time and time again, he’s disappeared.   
After many years of being with his tamers, Dark should be used to this feeling.   
Yet…..It’s still hard just as hard each time.

So with how things were going with Daisuke, he knows that soon it will happen again.

Out of all the tamers that Dark’s had so far, this one in particular was nothing like the others. Daisuke had well accepted and wanted to coexist with him…...Sure they both didn’t get along well in the beginning. 

For all the things that had happened so far, the two of them have been through so much.

And the time to go keeps getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t come after me with pitchforks and torches XD


End file.
